Cutting devices, such as utility knives, have been developed for use in various applications, such as, for example, construction, packaging and shipping, carpet installation, as well as other purposes. Those who use these tools as a knife may also require other tools, such as, for example saw blades, and knife blades of varying shapes and thickness. Some multi-purpose utility tools with several individual tools have a wide cumbersome handle with a cavity formed between two side walls so that all the tools fold in between the walls. Each tool then rotates outward and locks into place. The locking mechanism is typically formed of several moving parts including a spring.